With the growing popularity of virtual worlds and the influx of new residents of all ages and dispositions, it is important to have controls in place so as not to expose inappropriate or offensive content to juveniles or to adults who do not wish to view such content. Virtual worlds may have regions and areas that are specifically designed for adults who are interested in a variety of mature subject matters. In such regions, it is possible for an avatar to purchase content and objects that are only suitable for interested adults, and that should not be taken into neutral or family-friendly regions and areas. Such items include objects that may be morally offensive such as items of a prurient nature or those that depict gang association and the like. Some may be audibly offensive such as music with explicit lyrics, while others may be visually offensive such as inappropriate clothing, appearance, gestures, and actions. There is a need for a system and method to identify such items and prohibit the carrying or using of such items outside of specific areas and regions, such as mature areas and regions.